This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Climate control systems for homes or other structures typically include thermostats and/or other controllers for controlling operation of heat pumps, furnaces, air conditioners, etc. Such controllers may be programmed by a user, e.g., to operate according to a daily and/or weekly schedule.